


Trapperkeeper

by dead-night-harringrove (deliriousLycan)



Series: Devil's Train [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Nightmares, Other, Slow Burn, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliriousLycan/pseuds/dead-night-harringrove
Summary: Billy sees her, the girl, standing still as stone miles ahead but within his reach. She turns her head slightly, looking at him through the corner of her eyes.“You’re running from your problems, Billy. You don’t have to be the monster they tell you to be. If you keep running, they'll eat you alive.”





	Trapperkeeper

Billy’s legs carry him across the ground quickly, running from  ~~_ shadows shadows  _ **_s h_ ** _ a dows **shadows**  they’re everywhere keep r _ **_unni_ ** _ ng. _ ~~

There are voices all around him, and the forest stretches on forever. _~~Fo rever, forever~~… _

_ He's close behind though, he'll catch him soon. _

~~**_He wants to watch them B u r n,_ ** ~~

His legs catch in vines, eternal tangles that bring him winding down, down, entrapped, enraptured. Everything feels wrong, the air around him charged with static and the sound of radio interference despite the fact he’s in the middle of a never-ending forest. 

Billy hears a voice, calling his name. He turns towards it, slinging himself towards it as quickly as he could. His feet threaten to slip out beneath him, but he catches his balance in time to keep running,  _ keep running.  _ **_Run_ ** **_._ **

He sees Steve, Max, the other children, ahead. They’re within his reach, and he forces himself forward, onward, towards them. Steve reaches his arms out towards him, to catch him and pull him forward, only to draw back seconds before Billy can grasp onto him. His eyes fade to black, and dark oil drips down his lips and midnight tears bleed out from his nose and eyes.

****_**"You thought you could be saved?"** _

He’s falling, into an endless D̴̼̩̆̉arkness that seems to drag him deeper into nothing, and he screams. No sound comes out, eaten alive by the void around him. Billy sees her, the girl, standing still as stone miles ahead but within his reach. She turns her head slightly, looking at him through the corner of her eyes. 

“ **You’re running from your problems, Billy. You don’t have to be the monster they tell you to be. If you keep running, they'll eat you alive”**

Billy’s head spins, and he turns to see a hallway of doors materializing in front of him. Each one is unlocked, and he has to chose. Which door does he go through? Which door does he take? He must make the decision soon, his mind tells him. The train is coming soon; he should have left the tracks before it came. Sinclair stands by one of the doors, with eyes of molten gold that stream down his skin, tracks of sunlight bursting through his cracks. Billy makes the decision, bolts towards the door Lucas stands by, praying for admission, hoping he can beg his entrance through  _ this  _ door, it  _ has  _ to be this door!

Lucas turns golden eyes upon him, heaven’s light pouring from them in rays that scorch Billy’s damned soul. “ **My parents told me to stay away from people like you.”**

_ I’m sorry,  _ he tries to say,  _ I’m sorry I’m a monster. I’m sorry I hurt you. I’m sorry I can’t change, I’m sorry I’ve never tried. Please let me through the door!  _ The silence eats his voice, tears at his throat from which no sound emits. He cannot use his tongue to hurt if he has no fangs with which to bear his venom. It leaks in his mouth, choking him to death. He drowns on his own toxicity, and the train whistles her warning in the distance. Absolute, he stands tall as he accepts his fate. 

As she sings her tune, he wakes. 


End file.
